


Smoking Kills

by bittersweetrecovery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Stydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetrecovery/pseuds/bittersweetrecovery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course I know your name,” she said. “Scott still talks about you even though you aren’t friends anymore.” Stiles’ jaw dropped and if it were possible, he was pretty sure his jaw would have fallen off and landed on the ground with a clank but it didn’t.</p><p>“He does?” Stiles tried to keep a cool face about it, act like he didn’t care what Scott thought, remembered or talked about.</p><p>“Yeah,” Lydia smiled, it made deep dimples appear in her cheeks.</p><p>“I made you smile,” she noted. Stiles hadn’t realized he was smiling. “You never smile.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles Stilinski doesn't have any friends, his mother is dead and his dad is rarely home. Feeling lonely and unable to relax, he smokes. Lydia Martin, genius extraordinaire, is not happy when she catches him smoking on school grounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking Kills

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt through tumblr: stiles angsty smoking fic please (involve lydia however you like) if you're taking prompts of course :)
> 
> I loved writing this and I really liked exploring their dynamic in this setting.
> 
> I am currently accepting prompts so if you have something you would like me to write, please contact me on tumblr at stydiaokaybye :)

It was Monday during lunch break at school and Stiles was outside in the courtyard, smoking. None of the teachers had told him to put the cigarette out so he continued to smoke and besides who even cared that he smoked? The Sheriff spent most of his time at the station these days because of the killer who was still on the loose in the nearby city – Beacon Hills wasn’t nearly big enough to have a serial killer of its own. Stiles’ former best Scott could care less about what he was doing right now since they drifted apart during their freshman year when Scott joined the Lacrosse team and Stiles didn’t make it. Lacrosse wasn’t as easy as it looked and besides, Scott was a natural and shot to instant popularity, he even got a girlfriend who happened to be friends with the girl Stiles had had a crush on since the third grade, Lydia Martin. Lydia Martin was a genius, literally. She was 5’3, had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes that made his knees go weak. She was also the most popular girl in school and for that reason she had never even looked in Stiles’ direction, let alone talked to him but his crush had remained until after a decade when he had given up trying to catch her attention. What was the use anyway? There was never a guarantee that she was going to like him even if she did acknowledge his existence and one point or another. So why not smoke? He was friendless, motherless (in the most literal form) and practically fatherless and did not have a girlfriend. He had no one. Smoking helped him relax and ease the loneliness that was gnawing at him.

“Are you insane?” Stiles looked up from his shoes that he had been staring at for the past five minutes only to find none other than Lydia Martin standing in front of him, fuming with anger. When he didn’t respond, partly due to shock and partly because he didn’t know what to say, she continued.

“Smoking kills, it even says so on the freaking pack,” she said ripping the pack from his pocket where it had somewhat been sticking out. “Do you want to die a slow and painful death from lung cancer? Is that your goal here? Besides, it’s prohibited on school grounds.” Stiles, who was still in a state of mild shock, chuckled and took a long drag on the lit cigarette in his hand. Lydia crossed her arms in front of her chest and if it were possible, she looked more pissed than just two seconds ago.

“Are you laughing at me?” Stiles’ eyes widened a little, those were not the words he had been expecting.

“What? No.” He shook his head ever so slightly then threw the bud of the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. Lydia looked like she tried not to comment on the environmental factors of leaving a cigarette bud around but ultimately didn’t say anything. She returned her attention back to Stiles.

“Then why are you laughing?” He let the corners of his lips turn up a little which was a rarity.

“Because,” he said, hesitating for a moment. “This is the first time you’ve talked to me, ever. You’ve ignored me for a decade. I’m willing to bet that you don’t even know my name.” Stiles had barely finished the sentence before Lydia answered.

“Of course I know your name,” she said. “Scott still talks about you even though you aren’t friends anymore.” Stiles’ jaw dropped and if it were possible, he was pretty sure his jaw would have fallen off and landed on the ground with a clank but it didn’t.

“He does?” Stiles tried to keep a cool face about, act like he didn’t care what Scott thought, remembered or talked about.

“Yeah,” Lydia smiled, it made deep dimples appear in her cheeks.

“I made you smile,” she noted. Stiles hadn’t realized he was smiling. “You never smile.”

“Not much to smile about,” he blurted out with honesty he hadn’t meant to share. He was over her, had moved on from his crush on her because she was never paying attention to him but maybe she did, from the way she was talking to him it was as if she had known him all her life.

“Well, there certainly won’t be if you have yellow teeth and get lung cancer in the process.” She crossed her arms again still holding the cigarette pack.

“Why is the fact that I smoke such a big deal to you?”

“It’s not cool,” she said. “This whole notion that smoking is cool is some idea the media and certain social groups has planted inside the minds of young people so now they don’t know the long-term consequences of persistent smoking despite the warnings on the pack. Have you even read those?” She held the pack out so he could read but he didn’t even look at it. He’d read it a million times before.

“It says _smoking kills_ ,” he said looking into her eyes. She took her hand down, looked at the pack and then back at Stiles.

“You didn’t even look at it,” she said with confused frown lines on her forehead.

“I _can_ read, you know,” he smiled. “I’m not second in our class for nothing.”

“I know you are,” she said. Once again, Stiles found himself surprised. She shook her shoulders.

“I have to know who I’m competing against for valedictorian.” She smiled at him and turned to walk away with his pack of smokes.

“Hey,” he called after her. “I need those back.” She didn’t stop walking but simply called out that he didn’t. Stiles wasn’t sure the conversation had actually happened. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d dreamt something like this, about her talking to him because it’d been all he’d wanted for a long time. He was so surprised that Lydia actually knew who he was and even more so that Scott still talked about him after they drifted apart. Stiles pinched his own arm and sure enough it hurt like hell so it had been real, he then shook his head and headed inside to class. Stiles happened to be in the same English class as Lydia, Scott and Allison but only Lydia acknowledged his presence with a small nod and a smile.

“You smell like smoke,” she said as he passed her by. Stiles turned around and walked backward towards the back of the classroom.

“Keen observation skills,” he replied with a smirk. She gave a short chuckle and sat down in her seat as Stiles did the same. Stiles noticed Allison’s eyes move from Lydia to him and back to her, she wrinkled her nose at Lydia with a curious expression on her face.

“You’re flirting with Stiles?” Allison asked blatantly. Lydia’s eyes shot to Stiles for a brief moment and then back to her friend – Stiles listened for an answer, hoping it was one he wanted to hear. Actually, he didn’t know what he wanted to hear.

“A little bit,” she replied with a grin.

* 

“So,” he said when she opened the door. “You’re flirting with me.”

“Go away, Stiles,” she said backing away from the door but let it stand open. He didn’t know if he should go in or if she would come back.

“Well, come in,” she said from inside the house. Honestly, Stiles had no idea what he was doing at Lydia Martin’s house, he had no real business there but he had been going over her comment to Allison in his head a million times she she’d said it that he had to know what it was about. He stepped inside the narrow hallway, closed the front door and made his way to where Lydia had disappeared to which turned out to be the kitchen. She had jumped onto the counter with her laptop standing next to her and it was playing low music.

“So why are you here?” She asked and gestured for him to sit anywhere he liked, he decided to lean against the counter opposite her. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and waited for him to answer.

“You told Allison you were flirting with me.” It wasn’t a question. Lydia twisted a strand of her hair around her finger; it was nervous tick that Stiles had seen before during tests when he wasn’t paying attention to the answers he was supposed to be giving.

“I was,” she said. “A little.”

“Why would you be flirting with me? Remember that decade of ignoring me you engaged in?”

“Maybe the whole smoking, angsty, loner boy thing intrigues me.” Stiles snorted.

“I seriously doubt that.” Lydia swung her legs over the counter and jumped down on the floor. She made her way across the floor and stood in front of Stiles who straightened his back as his breath caught in his throat. She stood in front of him.

“You do?” Stiles nodded.

“Why would I intrigue you when you don’t even know me?” She offered a crooked smile revealing a perfect set of pearly whites. Her teeth were so even and shiny that he swore he saw his own reflection in them.

“Isn’t that the point? You’re intrigued and then you decide you want to get to know them.” It felt like she was flirting but Stiles wasn’t sure because what was flirting even? He’d never done it and no one had ever looked in his direction long enough for him to actually figure it out.

“You want to get to know me?” Stiles was so baffled that he didn’t know what to do with himself so he kept shifting from one leg to the other and running his hands through his hair. Then he realized that he wasn’t so much surprised but Lydia made him _nervous_. She nodded.

“Sure,” she said stepping closer. “If you stop smoking.” Stiles whipped his head back to her.

“It helps me relax,” he argued.

“I’ll help you out with that.” A nervous laughter escaped Stiles.

“Yeah, that’s not gonna work,” he said without thinking. “If anything, you’ll make me more jumpy.” Lydia started laughing. She rested her head against his chest and he could feel her laughter all over his body, it made him relax a little but not much. The crush he had had on her came rushing back and he realized that he had never really moved passed it to begin with it – it had been there all along in some way, shape or form. Stiles didn’t know why Lydia was laughing but he liked the sound of her laugh and it made him grin like an idiot. She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. They stood like that for a while, taking in the situation and each other. Stiles saw the specks of what looked like gold in her eyes and she found that his weren’t dark brown but rather the color of whiskey. Lydia then smiled and with a short laugh she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him towards her. She said something but Stiles didn’t hear it because then their lips were touching. They were kissing, very urgently like they’d waited years and years for this, which Stiles had, but he’d never actually imagined that it would happen. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him and her hands were in his hair and when they finally parted, she chuckled.

“You taste like smoke,” she whispered out of breath.

“We’ll have to do something about that,” he replied and placed another kiss on her lips.


End file.
